Motion blur is a well-known problem associated with LCDs. Several technologies are commonly used to correct for LCD motion blur, including motion-compensated frame rate conversion (MC-FRC) and impulsive driving techniques. MC-FRC is a complex, high-cost approach that may not be suitable for many applications. Impulsive driving techniques provide lower-cost solutions, but often result in a lower quality image due to large area flicker and luminance loss. For example, in known impulsive driving techniques referred to as black frame insertion (BFI) and grey frame insertion (GFI), the frame rate of the video signal is doubled (e.g., to 120 Hz) and every other frame is replaced with a black or grey frame to better mimic the impulse response of the image and reduce motion blur. However, inserting black or grey frames may cause an undesirable reduction in the overall luminance of the display or a reduction in the color saturation of the image. It is therefore desirable to provide a low-cost impulsive driving technique that removes LCD motion blur and preserves the original luminance level of the image.